Bramblestar's Storm/Chapter 1
Chapter description :Bramblestar marvels in the fresh scent of an early newleaf morning. He thinks about the harsh leaf-bare that was filled with snow, which had a greencough epidemic, and many deaths. The ThunderClan leader shakes the thoughts out of his head, and then gives an encouraging announcement to the Clan. Berrynose comes up behind him, agreeing with the ThunderClan leader. Bramblestar says he nearly frightened him out of his fur, and the cream-colored tom replies that nothing can frighten him. The warrior then asks Bramblestar if he wants to join a patrol made up of Rosepetal, Millie, Amberpaw, and her mentor, Spiderleg. Amberpaw asks Berrynose where they were going to either WindClan or ShadowClan, and what they will do if they see trespassers, which overwhelms the older cat. Spiderleg replies that if she stops twittering like a blackbird and started listening, she might learn something. Bramblestar is pleased to see that Amberpaw is not intimidated by her mentor. He then says that they're going along the WindClan border and not expecting trouble, and the brown tabby tom then takes up the rear of the patrol. :Amberpaw skitters between the trees, and Spiderleg stretches out his paw to stop her. He says if she goes on like that she'll be exhausted before the patrol is half over and if there are any cats trespassing they'll hear her before the rest of the patrol will spot them. His apprentice apologizes, and Spiderleg says he wants to see how quietly she can walk, telling her to pretend she's stalking a mouse. Bramblestar watches as the Amberpaw stalks forward, placing each paw down so lightly that it hardly disturbed the crumbled leaves. Her mentor approves of the ginger she-cat, and she puffs out her chest. Bramblestar reflects on his decision to put the two together, thinking that all the apprentices are doing well. He had hesitated over a long time over their mentors, and now Dewpaw was paired with Whitewing, his sister from an earlier litter, and Snowpaw was mentored by Ivypool. :Bramblestar notices Leafpool under an elderly beech tree, nipping off stems of coltsfoot. She greets the patrol and talks with them for a bit. Later, Berrynose leads the patrol to the WindClan border. Amberpaw scampers off, trying to mark the boundaries, and falls in a stream. Spiderleg saves her and the apprentice coughs up some water. The black tom scolds her for falling in, and some bushes begin to rustle. A WindClan patrol appears, with Weaselfur in the lead. The patrols argue, with WindClan saying Amberpaw fell into their stream. Rosepetal leaps to her Clan's defense, asking when they invaded WindClan territory. Nightcloud lashes out, clawing at the ThunderClan warrior's ear. The dark cream she-cat immediately goes back to the ThunderClan side of the stream and apologizes for her behavior, and Bramblestar does too. When Berrynose spits out a retort, the ThunderClan leader starts chatting casually with the patrol, asking how the prey was running, and Weaselfur replies coolly, stating that the prey was running fine. When asked how the prey was running in ThunderClan, Bramblestar says the prey is coming back since the cold weather is going away. He asks how Onestar and Sedgewhisker were. Weaselfur replies, saying that Onestar was fine and the WindClan queen was expecting Emberfoot's kits. :Bramblestar sincerely congratulates WindClan and bids the other patrol farewell. Amberpaw comments that the patrol should try going for a swim, and gets cuffed in the ear by Spiderleg. Once the cats leave the WindClan patrol behind, Berrynose pads up next to Bramblestar. He states that he is worried about Rosepetal, saying she might have been wounded by the WindClan patrol. Bramblestar wonders if he missed something, and if the warrior was still mates with Poppyfrost. Berrynose continues, meowing they lost a lot of she-cats in the Great Battle and none of the remaining she-cats are expecting kits. Bramblestar realizes that this is true and feeling guilty for not noticing. The tom finally points out that they need to recover from the wounds of the Great Battle. Characters Major }} Minor *Millie *Rosepetal *Amberpaw *Spiderleg *Leafpool *Weaselfur *Leaftail *Nightcloud *Two unnamed soft-furred WindClan apprentices }} Mentioned *Whitewing *Cloudtail *Brightheart *Jayfeather *Briarlight *Toadstep *Icecloud *Hazeltail *Onestar *Sedgewhisker *Emberfoot *Poppyfrost *Hollyleaf *Sorreltail *Ferncloud }} Errors *Dewpaw is called a she-cat. *Nightcloud is called Nightpelt. Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Bramblestar's Storm Category:Super Edition arc